marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * ** * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Extremis Soldiers *** *** Numerous unnamed soldiers * Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * * ** *** **** ** *** ** *** * Items: * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** ** * * * Vehicles: * Air Force One | Solicit = THE ROAD TO CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR BEGINS WITH THESE OFFICIAL ADAPTATIONS OF THE SMASH HIT FILMS IRON MAN 3 & CAPTAIN AMERICA: WINTER SOLDIER! • When THE MANDARIN strikes at the United States with a series of deadly terror attacks, IRON MAN must take action! But can TONY STARK handle the pressure when he has his own demons to face? | Notes = * This comic is an adaptation of the second and third acts of Iron Man 3, from Iron Man falling into the waters below the cliff of his mansion to the end of the movie. * Because this comic is an abridged adaptation of the movie, certain elements were changed or simply omitted, for example: ** Stark doesn't fend off against the helicopters. The issue directly starts with Iron Man sinking into the waters of the ocean. He doesn't get trapped under debris and isn't rescued by J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Tony Stark's ensuing misadventure in Rose Hill is completely omitted: Harley Keener doesn't appear at all, Tony doesn't investigate Chad Davis (and doesn't suffer from a panick attack while doing so), Ellen Brandt never appears, Eric Savin never comes across Stark, and it is never shown how Tony recharged his armor. After crashing into Tennessee, Tony simply is seen next using the comm sat to hack into A.I.M.'s files, with no reason established for suspecting A.I.M. ** Pepper and Maya aren't show being assaulted by Killian. ** Tony finds the location of Mandarin's complex when he's hacking into A.I.M.'s files, not thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S. Additionally, the location of the complex is mistakenly given as "Malibu, FL" instead of Miami, FL. There's no place named "Malibu" in Florida. ** Tony's struggle to carry on without his suit is not shown. ** Trevor Slattery appears to have much more clarity. He even briefly explains the idea behind the creation of the Mandarin. ** Jim Rhodes is not shown being abducted in Pakistan, or having his suit taken from him. When Tony escapes custody from the Mandarin, he's simply there in the mansion with him and only explains what happened. Rhodey also states that Savin ambushed him, in the movie, he was ambushed by an unidentified Extremis subject. ** Tony never has Rhodey meet and interrogate Trevor Slattery in order to know of Killian's plan. ** When Savin attacks the Air Force One, the President appears to know his name. ** Vice President Rodriguez doesn't appear at all, so Killian's true motivation to kill the President in order to have Rodriguez assume the mantle and control the two sides of the War on Terror is not even hinted at. ** Killian's additional motivation to have Pepper as his trophy is never mentioned. ** Instead of [[Norco|The Roxxon Norco]], the final act of the film takes place in a Roxxon oil rig. Additionally, Tony activates the "House Party Protocol" when he arrives to the rig, not briefly after MK XLII is incapacitated by the truck. ** A bulky armor that has the color scheme of the MK XXXVIII (Igor) has a design much more similar to the Hulkbuster Armor from Avengers: Age of Ultron than the actual Igor. ** MK XLII appears to be one of the suits in the Iron Legion, instead of arriving much later than the other armor. ** The Iron Legion directly attacks the Extremis soldiers instead of forming a ring around them. ** Rhodey is never shown rescuing the President with the help of the Iron Legion. ** Tony is never shown to suit up with the Silver Centurion to try to rescue Pepper, Pepper never falls to her apparent death, Killian and Tony don't fight at all, and Stark never self destructs the MK XLII to try to kill Killian. After being alerted that the President is secured, Tony is simply confronted by Killian claiming that he's the Mandarin, and he's immediatelly killed by Pepper, who simply blasts him from behind with a repulsor blast from an Iron Man armor gauntlet. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}